


Pretty Kitty

by Kittycattycat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathroom Kink, Collars, Eproctophilia, F/F, Farting, Mutual Masturbation, Peestuck, Pet Play, Piss kink, Scat, Sex Toys, Urination, Watersports, because that's a thing here, is there a kink for having your partner use a litterbox, just realized this is April fools day whoops. Unfortunately for most of you this isn't a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: “You shore, Nep?” Feferi asks, tilting her head.“Mhmm!”Feferi smiles sweetly, and Nepeta can't help but wonder what she could've done to deserve someone this wonderful and pretty. “Whenever you wanna start, then.”





	Pretty Kitty

Nepeta fiddles with the collar on her neck in preparation. It's a plain-looking but well-made collar; a bright fuschia color with the leo sign dangling down from the front. From her spot on the carpet of Feferi’s above-sea home, she looks up at her matesprit. “I'm ready, I think.”

“You shore, Nep?” Feferi asks, tilting her head.

“Mhmm!”

Feferi smiles sweetly, and Nepeta can't help but wonder what she could've done to deserve someone this wonderful and pretty. “Whenever you wanna start, then.”

Nepeta bites at her bottom lip and rolls a little bit over onto her right side, stretching her limbs out lazily. The sudden coolness of the non-carpeted floor is a little startling on her warm flesh, especially against the side of her bare breast, but she adjusts very quickly to the sensation. Cats don't worry about their lack of clothing, and cats don't worry about the cold. There's just no need.

“Such a pretty kitty,” Feferi mumbles, setting down with legs crossed over one another just beside Nepeta’s head. She reaches out and gently massages the base of Nepeta’s horns, and in return Nepeta nuzzles against her hand. They remain like this for a calm few moments, before Feferi slowly wanes back on her petting in such a way that Nepeta almost can't tell when she's stopped completely until Feferi pulls on her tail.

Nepeta jolts suddenly at looks up at Feferi. She opens her mouth to speak, but Feferi puts a finger to her lips. “You're a kitty now, remember? Kitty cats don't speak!” Feferi pulls once more on the tail Nepeta is wearing— not enough to pull it out, but enough that Nepeta meals somewhat at the sensation. The ‘tail’ is a specially-ordered buttplug with a long, artificial cat tail attached to it. It's hair is short and soft and a rather vibrant green color.

Feferi leans down and traces her finger around the base of the tail, face close enough to stick her nose against it. Finally, Feferi yanks hard on the tail and it pops out of her asshole. Nepeta’s okay for just a moment, before a cramp suddenly seizes her stomach and she grunts. A long fart blasts out from her now-open asshole— right into Feferi’s face. It's loud, and Nepeta feels her asscheeks clap and vibrate together as it just keeps going. Nepeta imagines Feferi’s hair blowing and eyes squinting as the gas is released right onto her and feels blood beginning to travel down to her bulge and nook.

As the gas sputters to a stop, Feferi gasps. “So rude!” she says in faux-shock, scrunching up her nose and fanning the air around her dramatically, “And it smells so horrible!” She's right, the scent is hot and eggy and slow to dissipate. And though Nepeta has a clear view to where Feferi has her hand underneath her skirt and is playing with herself, Nepeta is immediately ashamed. “I even think I saw something dirtier in there! Does my little kitty need to use the litter box?”

Nepeta nods and lets out a gentle whine. She hasn't used the bathroom for about a day and a half in preparation for this. Stomach build-up aside, the need to piss has been present on and off for the past three or so hours, and it's getting a bit more intense now that she doesn't have the sensation of the buttplug to focus in on.

“Go on to the litter box, kitty. You know where it is.”

Using her hands and knees, Nepeta pads her way over to one of the corners of the room. In it is an overly large olive green plastic pan filled a little over halfway full with kitty litter. Nepeta sniffs of it and notices that it has a faint floral scent. It won't for much longer, though. Oh well. Time to test out that odor absorbency! One limb at a time, Nepeta places herself in the pan, careful not to accidentally kick any of the grains out onto Feferi’s clean floors. Her palms are sweaty and it makes the light grey granules of pet litter stick to her hands.

Almost immediately, she lets go of her bladder, olive-tinted urine jetting out suddenly. The stream feels almost unending as the near two-day supply of liquid sprays out into the sand. She can practically feel her bladder deflating with every second she continues to piss.

In her relief, she unclenches her ass. She can't even begin to stop the long, airy hiss of gas that escapes her quivering asshole. Feferi moans softly from beside her, and Nepeta feels her bulge beginning to slip out of her sheath, relieving even more pressure from her. She wants to shit so badly, but her body is so conditioned to using the loadgaper that this all just seems fundamentally wrong. She's used the litter box before with Feferi, but it was always just when she needed to pee, never anything further. But now, the tip of her shit is nearly poking out— she just can't manage to get it to move out any further. Another dribble of piss drips down and is immediately absorbed by the sand, now thoroughly soaked with piss and clumping together.

Nepeta gasps when she feels Feferi’s hands grab her bare stomach without warning. She'd almost forgotten her matesprit was really there with her. Were shit not blocking the path out, Nepeta’s sure the action would have started another fart out of her. “Just let it out, kitty…” Feferi murmurs, nuzzling her face into the crook of Nepeta’s neck while watching out for her horns. Feferi's hands squeeze harder on her stomach and rub in small circles, and all at once it's just too much for her.

Nepeta groans as she feels the knobby, hardened end of shit suddenly shoot from her in a puff of gas. The piece that actually comes out is rather small, and it plops into the sand unceremoniously. Another similarly-hard piece follows, this time much longer and thicker, taking its time to leave. Log after log slides out, and Nepeta moans in relief as she empties out her bowels after such a long time. Her eyes are practically rolled back, but she doesn't need to see to feel Feferi’s bulge smearing semi-transparent fuschia streaks against her thigh. 

Finally, Nepeta is finished, and her elbows are shaking with exhaustion from holding her up. Feferi grabs her with both hands in a feat of highblood strength from the litter box and carefully avoids any waste as she pulls the cat-girl into her lap. They mash their lips together hard as their bulges intertwine between them. Feferi’s nook is absolutely soaked, and she takes one hand off of Nepeta’s naked waist to bring it down low enough for her to grind her clit against her knuckles.

With the combined efforts of her playing with both her bulge and her nook, it doesn't take long for Feferi to tilt her head back and gasp out a moan, shaking as genetic material splatters between the two of them. Nepeta takes the opportunity to shove Feferi onto her back. She ruts her bulge as best she can against her master, snarls and growls erupting from her throat as she animalistically tries to reach her finish. Feferi lays perfectly still, body so exhausted she finds herself unable to fend off the cat using her as a toy. She doubts she would have fought very hard, anyways. Finally, after olive and fuchsia genetic material have been mixed and spattered across every part of both their bodies, Nepeta takes in a large breath and collapses next to Feferi, nuzzling her face into the other’s breasts.

Clearly still exhausted, Feferi shakily reaches out a hand to Nepeta’s head and lightly touches behind the catgirl’s ears. “G-Good kitty…”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the guy on my last nasty Homestuck fic who requested this. Didn't think it was really my kink, but hey, not too bad. Sorry for taking literally like three fucking months. Life has been really kicking my ass lately.
> 
> To that guy: you didn't really specify who with, but I dig FefNep enough that I write for it. If you've actually stuck around long enough to see this, I hope it pushes the right buttons for ya, or at least comes close. Cheers, dude
> 
> If this was a thing you enjoyed, friendly reminder that I still take requests for nasty/weird shit. Even if it ain't my jam, I'll prolly do it


End file.
